Talk:Mugen Field (Mugen Souls Z)/@comment-99.162.214.2-20180617231705
I maxed upgraded the maximum to level 9999 for the characters like an idiot. I should have never done that. Even though I'm now level 6400, it has taken me like 4 days to reach that. I'm able to get like 4 billion Gold through the Mugen Field, but it's like half a day process. I have to bet at 10,000 MP to get that. If I bet 100,000, the other ships will one hit me. My ship is decent strength, but I read that you shouldn't upgrade the character to level 9999 and should leave it at level 99. I think I understand why now. The Mugen Redux is way too hard and when the enemy has like a few million hit points, it leaves me devastated. I'm using the DLC weapons and Armor. I have them all at level 900 (almost there!), but even at that level I still am too weak to fight on Mugen Redux. Mugen field is taking too long. I read somewhere that it should only take like 100 hours to max out and unlock everything. Is that true? The original game takes about 700+ hours. I heard this was faster, but to me it doesn't seem by much. I also take it that I shouldn't fuse the peons on their first fusion until level 9999. But even at level 2000, they don't really gain much of anything. So, after messing around with peon fusion I decided it was a dumb route. With my Weapons at level 900, shouldn't I be dealing more damage than I am now? I can do like 20 million damage with the blast off turned on, just by hitting them into walls (on 7 world redux). But It took for freaking ever on the last challenge I did. I think I beat like 6 of them. Maybe more. I didn't like battling for like 20 mins LOL. Isn't there an easier route rather than resetting my entire game? Or did I kind of screw myself? I can crush enemies in Mugen field until they get to like level 3000 (I think?) then they take more than 1 hit to kill them. Maybe they're stronger, not sure. I can beat Mugen field at a 20,000 bet at best. Even if I max my gear at 999, that's not much higher than I am now. I've done everything. After doing an all day tedius run on Mugen Field Just to get 4 billion gold, I'm pooped out. I don't even want to enter mugen field. But, I know eventually I'm going to have to. I haven't used any matter because I figured I didn't need it. But, now I feel like I might. I thought with weapons this strong, I'd be good. I mean, I feel like matter only raises one aspect, so I know we're limited on that. I wish they would give us an option to peon fuse our weapons and double their strength, lol. Maybe the developers should do that on a future game they make. I really feel like i've met my match. I feel like I'm struggling at this point. I want to be able to do a 9,999,999 bet when I can't even do it at a 30,000 bet (stupid ships). Do you have any good advice for me? They say to peon the enemies using bazooka, but the only bazooka I have ever heard of is an item or something. Never found any weapon or weapon type to be a bazooka. I believe I'm using something with decent range since it's a lot bigger than the other characters. I stayed to the weapon types when I first started the game. I gave everyone the best weapon of their category. I figured if I gave them something unrelevant it would doom them, since I base the weapons off what they are. Like magic users should stick with magic weapons. I can peon all the enemies in the beginning stages at a 100 bet or even 1000 bet, but later down the road they get too hard to peon. I think even my terse level is like level 25, and my other levels should be in the late 20s. I'll have to recheck. But, I'm doing the fastest thing I know. Even if I reach level 9999, all that's going to do is make all the enemies that high. I don't want to spend all day doing 1 run just to get 4 billion gold. I made it about 3/4's of the way, then stopped doing the crystal moeing. After that, I couldn't really risk it, because of the item seal and everything started becoming too compact with damage health and all that. Even when I did all 100 floors, it didn't give me any extra MP and I had like 4800 percent on my multiplier. I also heard you can do 1000 hits on the fever mode, though I've only reached close to 500 hits. It doesn't seem possible. I believe I'm maxed on all that stuff. Also, I've never found any floors that give silver or gold tickets other than bronze. Even at my 10000 bet multiple times, everything is always bronze tickets. I noticed I can sell something for like 99 gold tickets, but it's not a golden ticket seller. I heard about farming medals, but that seems pretty bad since I believe that is 7 world redux and I'm not going to spend anymore time in there unless I can do 100 million damage in my weakest attack. After seeing one of the enemies evading most of my characters attacks (from my magic user and physcial users) I kind of lost hope in doing the next battle. I figured if it took me about 20 minutes this time, It might double the next, or I might even die, haha. Anyways, do you have any advice you can give me? :(